Felix Huntman(Lesbian Romance and ABDL )BOOK ONE
by FelixKentGomez
Summary: Felix Huntman found out that his sisters are Lesbians what will he do?will what he wanted to do affect him?
1. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

Hi,iam Felix Huntman,my age is 19 years old.And this is my story.My life is like a novel,if you pay attention to this story you should know who iam and story about me.Everyone has a story to tell,if you say you dont have story to tell you are lying to yourself.

My sister Jane Alice Huntman.a 19 years old beautiful girl in the world,her hair is long,smooth blonde in colour.We live with our two older mature sisters;Katherine May;20 years old and Lilian Joy Huntman who are in highschool.What i found out is both Katherine and Lilian are lesbian girls my other sister;Jane Alice Ruth is also a lesbian girls they have girlfriends one thing i didn't know that they had sex with each other.So,i decided to peep to see them doing what they had done when i wasn't around.I walked slowly tip toing upto to the door everytime i peep through the key hole at the door i always got cought without me knoing it.

I didn't know that i had installed my camera everywhere in secret places where my siblings cannot find it.Anyway let us get on with the story. Okay,my sister Jane found me peeping through the door key hole."Felix,what are you doing ?!"She asked me in anger i didn't say anything.She grabbed me and dragged me towards upto her sisters...

"What is Felix doing here?"Asked Katherine with anger as she looked at me and at her sister.And Lilian answered."He was spying on us or peeping.What shall we do if mom and dad finds about it...We will kicked us out?"

"Let us teach him,this fucking brat a lesson!"Jane said angrily.

I was throwned upto the floor,they stripped me naked exposed my naked boy.My other sister Lilian had strappon on and ready for sex time.She slapped me on my Face,she inserted her strapon dildo inside my ass and started to fucking me,rumming slowly at first,then she speed it up fucking me with alot force,they took turns in fucking me."Stop,i will tell dad and mommy about what you are doing to me!"I yelled at Lillian with anger still fucking me.

"Shut your fucking stupid ugly mouth!!!!!!"She yelled and scoled.

 ** _What do you think. Tell me.Thankyou._**


	2. CHAPTER ONE (08-25 20:54:28)

CHAPTER ONE

Hi,iam Felix Huntman,my age is 19 years old.And this is my story.My life is like a novel,if you pay attention to this story you should know who iam and story about me.Everyone has a story to tell,if you say you dont have story to tell you are lying to yourself.

My sister Jane Alice Huntman.a 19 years old beautiful girl in the world,her hair is long,smooth blonde in colour.We live with our two older mature sisters;Katherine May;20 years old and Lilian Joy Huntman who are in highschool.What i found out is both Katherine and Lilian are lesbian girls my other sister;Jane Alice Ruth is also a lesbian girls they have girlfriends one thing i didn't know that they had sex with each other.So,i decided to peep to see them doing what they had done when i wasn't around.I walked slowly tip toing upto to the door everytime i peep through the key hole at the door i always got cought without me knoing it.

I didn't know that i had installed my camera everywhere in secret places where my siblings cannot find it.Anyway let us get on with the story. Okay,my sister Jane found me peeping through the door key hole."Felix,what are you doing ?!"She asked me in anger i didn't say anything.She grabbed me and dragged me towards upto her sisters...

"What is Felix doing here?"Asked Katherine with anger as she looked at me and at her sister.And Lilian answered."He was spying on us or peeping.What shall we do if mom and dad finds about it...We will kicked us out?"

"Let us teach him,this fucking brat a lesson!"Jane said angrily.

I was throwned upto the floor,they stripped me naked exposed my naked boy.My other sister Lilian had strappon on and ready for sex time.She slapped me on my Face,she inserted her strapon dildo inside my ass and started to fucking me,rumming slowly at first,then she speed it up fucking me with alot force,they took turns in fucking me."Stop,i will tell dad and mommy about what you are doing to me!"I yelled at Lillian with anger still fucking me.

"Shut your fucking stupid ugly mouth!!!!!!"She yelled and scoled.

 ** _What do you think. Tell me.Thankyou._**


	3. CHAPTER ONE(THE BEGINNING OF KICKED OUT

CHAPTER ONE

Hi,iam Felix Huntman,my age is 19 years old.And this is my story.My life is like a novel,if you pay attention to this story you should know who iam and story about me.Everyone has a story to tell,if you say you dont have story to tell you are lying to yourself.

My sister Jane Alice Huntman.a 19 years old beautiful girl in the world,her hair is long,smooth blonde in colour.We live with our two older mature sisters;Katherine May;20 years old and Lilian Joy Huntman who are in highschool.What i found out is both Katherine and Lilian are lesbian girls my other sister;Jane Alice Ruth is also a lesbian girls they have girlfriends one thing i didn't know that they had sex with each other.So,i decided to peep to see them doing what they had done when i wasn't around.I walked slowly tip toing upto to the door everytime i peep through the key hole at the door i always got cought without me knoing it.

I didn't know that i had installed my camera everywhere in secret places where my siblings cannot find it.Anyway let us get on with the story. Okay,my sister Jane found me peeping through the door key hole."Felix,what are you doing ?!"She asked me in anger i didn't say anything.She grabbed me and dragged me towards upto her sisters...

"What is Felix doing here?"Asked Katherine with anger as she looked at me and at her sister.And Lilian answered."He was spying on us or peeping.What shall we do if mom and dad finds about it...We will kicked us out?"

"Let us teach him,this fucking brat a lesson!"Jane said angrily.

I was throwned upto the floor,they stripped me naked exposed my naked boy.My other sister Lilian had strappon on and ready for sex time.She slapped me on my Face,she inserted her strapon dildo inside my ass and started to fucking me,rumming slowly at first,then she speed it up fucking me with alot force,they took turns in fucking me."Stop,i will tell dad and mommy about what you are doing to me!"I yelled at Lillian with anger still fucking me.

"Shut your fucking stupid ugly mouth!!!!!!"She yelled and scoled.

 ** _What do you think. Tell me.Thankyou._**


	4. CHAPTER ONE(THE BEGINNI (08-25 20:56:57)

CHAPTER ONE

Hi,iam Felix Huntman,my age is 19 years old.And this is my story.My life is like a novel,if you pay attention to this story you should know who iam and story about me.Everyone has a story to tell,if you say you dont have story to tell you are lying to yourself.

My sister Jane Alice Huntman.a 19 years old beautiful girl in the world,her hair is long,smooth blonde in colour.We live with our two older mature sisters;Katherine May;20 years old and Lilian Joy Huntman who are in highschool.What i found out is both Katherine and Lilian are lesbian girls my other sister;Jane Alice Ruth is also a lesbian girls they have girlfriends one thing i didn't know that they had sex with each other.So,i decided to peep to see them doing what they had done when i wasn't around.I walked slowly tip toing upto to the door everytime i peep through the key hole at the door i always got cought without me knoing it.

I didn't know that i had installed my camera everywhere in secret places where my siblings cannot find it.Anyway let us get on with the story. Okay,my sister Jane found me peeping through the door key hole."Felix,what are you doing ?!"She asked me in anger i didn't say anything.She grabbed me and dragged me towards upto her sisters...

"What is Felix doing here?"Asked Katherine with anger as she looked at me and at her sister.And Lilian answered."He was spying on us or peeping.What shall we do if mom and dad finds about it...We will kicked us out?"

"Let us teach him,this fucking brat a lesson!"Jane said angrily.

I was throwned upto the floor,they stripped me naked exposed my naked boy.My other sister Lilian had strappon on and ready for sex time.She slapped me on my Face,she inserted her strapon dildo inside my ass and started to fucking me,rumming slowly at first,then she speed it up fucking me with alot force,they took turns in fucking me."Stop,i will tell dad and mommy about what you are doing to me!"I yelled at Lillian with anger still fucking me.

"Shut your fucking stupid ugly mouth!!!!!!"She yelled and scoled.

 ** _What do you think. Tell me.Thankyou._**


End file.
